Steel Toe
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: A boy gets struck by lightning, and ends up in the hospital. He get a device out on his leg to keep him alive. He finds out more about it, and becomes a superhero fighting his brother.


Salem, Virginia-2033

It's the middle of the night in Salem, VA. An 8 year old boy brown hair and blonde hair and blue eyes only wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans is sitting on a train next to a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes also wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans.

The boy is looking out the window at the pure darkness of night. The train stops. "Welcome to Roanoke, watch your step as you exit the train. The woman and boy get up, grab their luggage, and walk out of the train.

The woman calls an Uber, and when it arrives the two hop into the small SUV. They get dropped off at a trailer park, and hop out of the car into a nasty thunderstorm. "Let's go Connell. Grab your bag." The woman says as she grabs her luggage in the pouring rain. The woman turns and watches as a large bolt of lightning crashes down on her son.

She drops her luggage, and runs to her son. "CONNELL!" The woman screams in agony as she drops down to the ground, and weeps over her son.

About 30 minutes later Connell is rolled into the ER at Lewisgale Hospital on a gurney, they run many tests, and when they finished up everything the doctor brings the woman back to the room where Connell was after leaving the ER.

"Miss Becker, your son is going to be fine we just need to show you something. The doctor, a middle aged lanky white man hold up a small device that's in the shape of a rectangle.

"What's that Dr. Peck?" Miss Becker asks. "Well you see Miss Becker it's a device that will keep your son alive, and with out it he will last Only an hour before losing his ability to breath and suffocating while all his injuries from the lightning strike reform." Dr. Peck states as he sticks it back on the side of Connell's left thigh like a magnet. "Please call me by my first name, Millie." Miss Becker says.

Millie looks at the device, intrigued. "What is that?" Millie asks pointing to the small red line on the top right corner of the device. Connell looks down at it confused, and moves his hand to touch it with his finger.

"Wait, do not by any means click that button, it will kill you Connell." Dr. Peck says aggressively. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so aggressive...I just don't want you to kill yourself by accident. Anyway that's all. The 3 of them get up and walk out. Connell surprisingly looks like nothing happened, and just walks out like normal. This is because of the device on his thigh.

Salem, VA, Summer 2045

Connell who is now 20 years old and now has brown hair is sitting in the Doctor's office when Dr. Peck walks in. "So Dr. Peck what do you need?" Dr. Peck signals for the young blonde female nurse to leave.

"I lied about the red button on top of the device on your leg." Dr. Peck whispers to Connell. "WHAT!" Connell shouts in surprise. "Click the button, Dr. Peck says with a smile. I believe you are now ready to see what it does."

Connell clicks the button, and the device forms a bulky suit made of steel all around Connell's body which startles him. He then looks all around his body in amazement. "Whoa this is amazing!" Connell yells as Dr. Peck holds up a mirror.

"Why did you make this for me?" Connell asks. "Well you see, I had visions in my sleep when I 30 years old of future events involving many evil beings on Earth and throughout the universe, including one who is called the Radiator." Dr. Peck states. "I also had visions of myself. In the visions I find a young boy about 8 years old who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He comes into the ER unconscious, and I create a small device that will keep him alive as long as he never took it off his body for more walks than 1 hour. Once you came in to the ER the day you got struck with lightning I realized the boy from my vision was you. I also had visions of forming a team that you would lead to save the universe from being nearly wiped from existence. That's why I made this suit of steel for you, now let's go out back so I can show you what it can do."

the Andromeda Galaxy, Planet Zultar-2053(Present Day)

A space craft that is large and white lands on a deserted earth like planet in the Andromeda Galaxy called Zultar. A very bulky astronaut climbs out of the space craft. He steps onto the ground of the planet, and looks around at the dark, gloomy, foggy planet. He lifts his wrist to his mouth. "NASA, it's Max Balder." the astronaut says.

"What's going on Dr. Balder? You went silent." a voice from the other end of his communicator says. "I made it to Zultar, I landed and exited the space craft." Max says.

BOOM, a big explosion shooting out lava, and a green liquid substance full of Beta radiation, jolts Max backwards causing him to collide with his space craft.

He falls to the ground, and starts to yells as his helmet pops off revealing a brown haired, brown eyed man. His body grows rapidly poping his entire suit off, turning his skin into a glowing neon yellow color. His body begins to take a similar for of the Hulk, as his hair disintegrates.

Max gets up, and takes a look at himself. Growing more and more angry, he lets out a loud roar. He runs to his space craft, gets in, and warps back to Earth. He flies his spacecraft into the atmosphere, landing at NASA. The workers of NASA stop what they're doing when they hear loud noises of destruction. One man with black hair walks up as a giant neon yellow raging monster appears. "Who the HELL are you?" The man asks.

"It's me, Max Balder." The neon yellow raging monster says in a loud angry low pitched rumble. "But m, call me the Radiator. Also, RUN." The NASA workers then run all over the place and scream out of control as the Radiator rips each of them to shreds one by one.

Hope you guys enjoyed this. It's my first ever comic storyline about an original superhero I created. Please review this, and no one steal any of my ideas.


End file.
